


Revenge's Youthful Face

by ThatDamnKennedyKid



Series: Two Jedi Walk Into A Mandalorian [9]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Clone Wars (2003) - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF Obi-Wan Kenobi, F/M, Female Obi-Wan Kenobi, Mandalorian Culture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:42:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22411945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatDamnKennedyKid/pseuds/ThatDamnKennedyKid
Summary: Boba Fett is aboard a Jedi cruiser in his first attempt to settle the score. It was all going according to plan until a small medical ship docked.He wasn't expecting to see a Mando'ade onboard, let alone one quite like her.
Relationships: 501st Legion & Obi-Wan Kenobi, Boba Fett & Obi-Wan Kenobi, Obi-Wan Kenobi/CT-7567 | Rex
Series: Two Jedi Walk Into A Mandalorian [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1553227
Comments: 24
Kudos: 429





	Revenge's Youthful Face

"Today, boys," the Sergeant spoke up, "we're going to be doing in-field training aboard a Jedi cruiser. We're also lucky enough to be working with two Jedi, Generals Windu and Skywalker."

A general murmur of amazement went up amongst the cadets, but he refrained. He didn't care about this training - he had a purpose. 

The Sergeant continued to prattle on, leading them through the maze-like mass of the cruiser until they were on one of the upper levels. 

"So they are coming for the wounded?" One of the passing men asked his comrade. 

"Yeah. Jinn's sent his Commander and a pair with her, then they're going to collect new orders. That's what the Captain told Ponds, anyway. They should have docked shortly after the cadets."

"I've not had the chance to meet her yet."

"Well, today might be your lucky day, Stern."

He catalogued that away, considering who this new player might be. 

"Cadets, attention!" The Sergeant commanded and they all fell into file. 

The door in front of them opened and out walked his target and another Jedi, one he didn't recognize personally, but knew from the Republic's propaganda footage. He must be Skywalker. 

"Hey guys!" Skywalker greeted. "I'm glad to have you aboard the _Endurance_ with us! I'm Anakin Skywalker."

"And I'm Mace Windu." The other introduced. 

"You're going to get some real experience today with combat veterans and some hands-on time with two of the Republic's best." Skywalker announced proudly. He spotted something behind them and lit up with a grin. "Apparently we have another surprise."

From behind them walked a full-clad Mandalorian woman, stopping in halfway up their flank to turn and inspect them. The two men with her, one painted richly in blue and the other in plain white save for the gyrfalcon crest he had on the side of his helmet-

His gaze ricocheted to the Mando, catching on the same crest on the right edge of her breastplate. 

_Kyracyk_. 

But that was impossible. Before his _buir_ had left for Kamino, they'd all been killed off. It had devastated the Fett Family, of whom the Kyracyk clan had been a sworn member. 

He wracked his brain to think of who might have survived the attack. His father had believed only the clan's old matron, living on Concord Dawn during the civil war on Mandalore, had been the sole survivor. But this one here couldn't be her. She'd have to be 111 if that was the case. 

The Mando swivelled her helmet to look right at him, as though she could sense his sudden influx of fear and confusion. 

"What a handsome round of cadets we have here." She said, accent thickly Coruscanti. Not a hint of Mando'a to her tone, not even regional accents. Maybe she'd stolen the armour from the Kyracyk homestead? "You can call me Obi-Wan Kenobi, little ones. These are my friends, Kano," She gestured to the blue one, then the white one, "and Amast. Your names?"

Obi-Wan? That wasn't Mandalorian at all. He didn't like the looks of this imposter. 

"I'm Lucky." He said when it was his turn.

"Are you?" She pet through his hair. "I do get that impression."

"Here for the medical evacuees?" Skywalker asked her. 

"Yessir." Kano answered. 

"With your permission, I'd like to have some time with the cadets before we have to be on our way." Obi-Wan said. "I'm not sure how many of them I'll get to see again."

"We can push them back about an hour." Windu replied. 

"Thank you, Mace." She tapped on of the cadets on the nose. "Will you boys be joining us?"

"Sure." Amast replied. 

"Yeah." Kano answered. 

"Follow me, then."

| | | 

Obi-Wan led them down to a training room, one for sparring and had them all sit in a circle. The two brothers with her took off their helmets, completely at ease in her presence. 

"For a Mando'ade, taking off one's helmet is only done in the presence of family and close comrades." Obi-Wan explained. "It's a sign of deep trust and love, sacred to us and tied to our honour."

One of the cadets raised a hand and she gestured for him to speak. "What happens if it gets knocked off?"

"It's got to be pulled off, same as these helmets." She tapped Kano's bucket. "If an enemy removes your helmet, the only way to regain your honour is to kill them."

She reached up, pulling off her helmet. He immediately was struck by how beautiful she was, with her blue eyes, copper hair and small white scars. She certainly looked biologically Mandalorian, with the full features and high cheekbones. She wasn't darker like the Fetts, but not all clans had darker tones. 

"Wait, so are we your brothers now?"

She chuckled, warm and soothing. "All of the brothers are near-kin to me. The ones with this mark," she gestured to the Kyracyk crest, "are my family."

"They have it!" One of the other cadets pointed out. 

"Indeed they do. They're my brothers, full and true."

"But you're not related?" A fourth cadet spoke up. 

"There's a saying that goes _Nobody cares who your father was_ _, only what kind of father you'll be._ It means that family names and blood ties are not as important as the legacy of our culture. All can be welcomed into a clan and become Mando'ade. And so I have chosen my family."

He looked down at his hands, because he'd heard his father say it before. The stark reminder didn't make him second-guess what he was doing, only made him feel uneasy about it. 

Her gaze flickered over to him, sharp and knowing. He did his best to hush his thoughts, just in case she could read them somehow. 

| | | 

Before her time with them was done, she demonstrated how she sparred with Kano, showed them some of her weapons and explained the decision to wear the colours of the 501st Legion. She told them she had brothers outside of the 501st as well, and if the war was still going on by the time they were trained, she might adopt them too. 

"Don't be afraid to make your own families in the meantime." She told them. "Take whatever the Ka'ra offer you and let nothing steal it away."

She put her helmet back on, took Amast and Kano, and left. 

He was glad she was gone. He had the sinking suspicion that if she'd have remained, his plans would have gone even worse than they wound up going. 

| | | 

When Mace slipped through their fingers, he was furious with himself. He could have killed him, and he _lost his chance_. 

"Don't worry." Aura assured him. "We've got another way of bringing him back to us."

"How?"

She led him to the back of the ship and opened a holding cell door. There, the Admiral, a navigational officer and the battalion Commander were bound. That was when he noticed it, inconspicuously placed on a thigh, usually hidden by his faud. It was plain as day, in glaring white on the man's plate. 

The Kyracyk gyrfalcon. 

**Author's Note:**

> Mando'ade - child of Mandalore  
> Buir - father/mother
> 
> Note that Mando'a is actually a gender and tense-neutral language.


End file.
